


It Chapter 2 how it SHOULD have been. (All's Well That Ends Well to End Up With You)

by Lunaticdoodles



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pennywise is Defeated in the First Battle (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaticdoodles/pseuds/Lunaticdoodles
Summary: I fixed It Chapter 2 because MR. ANDRÉS MUSHIETTI didn't have the balls to. 🙄Aka: I'm sad and it's 5:49 am I have not slept andWe'll just say I "revised" the movie....
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	It Chapter 2 how it SHOULD have been. (All's Well That Ends Well to End Up With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Not really fic more of just word vomit. My bad u don't have to read it soz lmao.

The losers kill Pennyfuck at thirteen (Like They Should Have). Bev goes to live w her aunt but she comes and visits whenever she can. The losers continue to grow up peacefully now that Bowers is arrested. Eddie's mom lays the fuck off. Richie n Eddie confess their feelings for each other at a losers club sleepover while everyone else is asleep n start dating, Everyone supports it bc they're meant for each other (DUH).  
They all graduate and go to colleges in the same general area Except Mike who takes a gap year to travel. Bill and Stan room together @ college, Ben and Bev get married rlly young bc they're soOoO in love and they get an appt together.  
Richie and Ed OBVS room together.

Bev studies fashion and becomes a big designer just ROLLINGGG in dough.  
Rich lands a gig on a radio show and drops out of college (WHICH IS FINE ITS NOT FOR EVERYONE YALL). He Eventually builds a name for himself Becomes a big shot comedian.  
Eddie becomes a therapist specifically for children specialising in PTSD and idk OCD or something along those lines bc hell, he'd bc good at it okay!?!?!  
Stan's love of birds spurs a passion for photography and though birds will always be his favorite thing to capture, he builds a bit of a name for himself after Bev hires him for some photoshoots.  
Ben's got some big hot shot HR job for some big company or something and him and Beverly are like THAT couple u know that everyone talks about, meanwhile Bill's writing these fucking masterpieces bambambam the media is eating it UP and his book endings? FLAWLESS. 5 star book reviews y'all.  
And what about mike you may ask? BEEKEEPER!!!!!! He befriends all the buzzy little boys and he heavily advocates for animal welfare! He still loves to travel and visit foreign places and just generally enjoy life in the best way but he always finds his way back to the losers.  
The end?  
Richie takes Eddie to an arcade "for old times sake" and while Eddie is complaining abt germs n whatnot Richie gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring. 🥺🥺🥺  
OF COURSE Eddie says yes!  
Cut to their wedding and the losers are all the best men/woman.  
Ben and Bev's daughter is the flower girl and Rich and Eddie's Pomeranian is the ring bearer.  
Richard cracks a "your mom" joke at the alter and instead of beep beeping him Eddie kisses him "now you're /really/ stuck with me spaghetti."  
And life is perfect.

But, just to top it off: They all get together for monthly losers club nights to catch up and just enjoy each others company for the rest of eternity and nobody ever dies.

FIN.


End file.
